fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 - Stottlemyer Gaming Industries
Day 1 (SGI was unable to attend due to a scheduling error) Day 2 Thank you, everybody! Thank you! It's a tremendous honor for our growing company to be at our first E3. After our Kickstarter campaign barely failed, we were blessed with the opportunity of becoming a subsidiary of Nintendo. We used the $247,000 we received from the public and the infinite budget of Nintendo to work on our newest games. But before we get to the new games, we have to announce our new console. With the great help from Nintendo and a vision I've had since the WiiU was released, we worked together to put out the newest console. Now introducing... the WiiDS. The WiiDS is a revolutionary console. We're not only envisioning an increase in our revenue, but an increase in happiness among Nintendo fans. The WiiDS does something no other console has done before: it allows the owner to play handheld AND console games. The system resembles the WiiU gamepad, and has a similar charging mechanic. But this time, the pad has a port for 3DS cartridges. The console connects to your television, so you can play WiiU AND 3DS games on your television. But we didn't stop the innovation there. You can also transfer your data from both consoles so you don't have to start all your games over again. And for the biggest innovation of all, the game pad is portable. You heard us right. The WiiDS can play 3DS games away from the television. You can play your games anywhere with the gamepad. Also, the gamepad can autoconnect to WiFi. All you need is a password and you can play online from anywhere. Miiverse has also returned, as well as the Netflix and YouTube apps, which are also available via WiFi. The eShop has also been expanded. VC games now include some of our most popular DS and Wii games, including Super Smash Bros Brawl, A Boy and His Blob, and Scribblenauts. We would like to thank you for your support, and because the console is still in development, we would be happy to hear your suggestions for new features. We'll see you in several hours to talk about Mario Kart 9. Some of our Demo games will include Mario Kart 9, Splatoon 2: Let's Get Kraken, and a new game to be announced later today. Now, for our next special announcement. As many of you know, we have been working on the next installation of the Mario Kart series. What makes this edition exciting is that it completely fixes the problems of Mario Kart 8. Many players have been complaining about the usage of Coins as items. We've seen YouTube videos of people getting coins many times in a row. So we've rid the game of Coins in item boxes. They're a big asset on the track, so we haven't completely gotten rid of coins. Only in the boxes. Battle Mode is also back to its former glory. The usage of tracks as stages was a large flaw. As there was hardly any action in battle footage we saw, we fixed this problem as well. Five new and five retro Battle Maps have been added. We've even added a new game mode, inspired by one of our insiders Nathaniel Bandy, called Capture the Egg. In an homage to the popular game Capture the Flag, one of the Item Boxes on the stage will contain a rare Yoshi Egg. When a player has the egg, the players on the other team must use items to dislodge the Egg from the holder. When the player reaches their end of the stage, their team gets a point. In previous games, only Shells and Bob-Ombs have been used in competition. In this game, EVERY item will be available. From Bananas to Triple Red Shells, the Item Boxes can now give any item. There are eight new items as well. The two we are most excited about are the Number Nine and the Special Crown. New to the game are Kart stats. Each part adds on to several key stats and they reflect on the races at hand. The Number Nine, for several seconds, boosts EVERY stat to 99, the maximum number. The Special Crown adds a new element to the game: Special Racer Abilities. In Mario Kart Double Dash, only certain racers had special items. This time around, all 46 characters will have Special Abilities. Speaking of the character roster, there are 40 slots this time, and 46 in all. Another problem we fixed was the Koopalings taking up too much space. This time around, the Koopalings have a dropdown menu. Each Koopaling has a different weight class and a different element to their collective Special Ability. We have also done our best to remove Clone Characters. Because Lakitu already has a hand in the race, he will not be playable. Pink Gold Peach has also been removed. The Babies have been kept because of their popularity, and the new Baby Kart Colosseum stage, and because Metal Mario has become a separate character, we do not view him as a Clone. The new characters are Kamek, Plessie, Boom Boom, Dixie Kong, Nabbit, Coach, Mona, Lubba, Sprixie and Fawful. Many characters that did not make the Mario Kart 8 roster are also returning, including Diddy Kong, Bowser, Jr. and my main man, King Boo. Finally, this may be the final game to feature Retro Tracks not remade before. With N64, GCN and DS tracks slimming down, and the necessity for Retro Tracks high, we may have to bring back tracks remade before. GameStop demos will include 8 new tracks: Mii Plaza Speedway - A stadium located near the Mii Plaza Artsy Avenue - A museum, followed by a painted road Toad's Big Top - A Toad-themed circus tent Honeybee Hiveway - A Honeybee town, in and out of a hive Sports Street - A looper taking the racers through multiple Mario sports games Child's Play Way - Inside and outside of a home, taking the racers through a child's room and playground DK Sawmill - A track that courses through a river and into a sawmill full of blades and logs Glider Gulch - A canyon where the race is almost entirely in the air We'll be back in a little while to make our biggest announcement of the day: our first non-licensed, original game. As a new member to the gaming industry, we wanted to take some constructive criticism from the fans. When we signed with Nintendo, we posted a fan poll on our website, asking what you would change as the company. While most of the answers were "Restock more amiibo", we have no control over that. But the answer with the second most answers was "Make the games less cartoony" We took this as a challenge So what we embarked on was getting a license to make Rated M games from Nintendo. They were surprisingly happy to say yes, claiming that their research showed the same trend. So our main department now is probably going to be games catered to adults. What we've whipped up for you is what you've been waiting for all day. Ladies and gentlemen, our first game trailer. TRAILER Note: Narrator is offscreen when he talks Narrator: This is my world. (stabs Queen's Guard with a dagger) Narrator: A world with danger lurking around every corner. (chops rifle out of another Guard's hands) Narrator: A world where you need to stick together. (Narrator runs with gang of assassins, donning jackets emblazoned with a crimson Greek letter Zeta) Narrator: Or die a fraudulent death. (Gang of assassins continues to kill Guards) Narrator: Henry says the Queen's gone corrupt. The guard has been commisioned to kill anyone in their sights. (Gang stops as all Guards have died) Narrator: We're together to make sure we all survive. (Henry, a heavyset, bearded man walks up to a corpse) Narrator: We're together to make sure no more innocent people have to perish. (Henry slices off the head with a scythe) Narrator: Without us, Victorian England is a living hell. (Cuts to the footage) Henry: This is the one that killed my wife. Narrator: (takes off hood to reveal face for the first time: reveals scraggly man with blonde hair) (footage cuts out) Narrator: At least, that's what I've been told. (music kicks in) Narrator: We are... (reveals multiple scenes of this person assassinating Guards) Narrator: Blood Force Zeta. (cuts out to reveal a crimson letter Zeta surrounded by fire, followed by a cut to the box art) Announcer: Available early 2016. Only available for WiiDS. Back to E3 We hope you're excited for Blood Force Zeta, and we'll see you tomorrow, where you'll see new Smash Bros characters and another original game! Day 3 Due to unforeseen circumstances, SGI was also unable to attend on Day 3. They decided to stage a private press conference the day after to announce the Smash Ballot winners. Press Conference We apologize for our absence from the final day of E3. We were unable to attend due to unforeseen circumstances. But here we are today, here to announce three of the five Smash Ballot honorees (Roy was the first, obviously). Also included are two characters that we have been working on for quite some time. Luckily, nobody leaked them. We will now present the first of the two characters that have been planned since the game was released. Trailer (Princess Peach and Bowser are in battle. Bowser dropkicks Peach a ways and she opens up her parasol. The camera zooms in on Princess Peach opening her parasol and gliding. As she glides, a young boy with a parachute glides past her and waves. The parachute is white and... has eyes?) (Bowser takes his attention off Peach and tries to breathe fire on the pair as they hit the ground. The Boy grabs the blob and places it in front of him, as it turns into a shield. The shield repels the fire. Bowser scratches his head as the Boy feeds his blob another bean. The Blob then turns into a cannon, and the Boy jumps inside. Bowser is startled and tries to run. The cannon charges and shoots the Boy at Bowser. Bowser is hit and flies offscreen.) Moveset: Neutral B - Reunite (If the Boy and Blob are separated, this move commands the Boy and Blob to find each other.) Side B - Cream Cannon (The Blob forms a cannon, and the Boy climbs inside. When the button is released, the Blob fires. Chargeable.) Up B - Pearachute (The Blob forms a parachute and the wind causes enough lift to propel the two a good distance upwards. The pair gently descends afterward.) Down B - Strawberry Shield (The Boy grabs the Blob and places him in front as it turns into a shield. This shield reflects all projectiles.) Final Smash - Grape Giant (The Boy feeds the Blob a large purple Jellybean, and it becomes large and angry. The Boy can move around and use A attacks, while the Blob storms around and squishes the other combatants.) Back to Conference If all goes well, Boy and Blob will be available for Smash Bros DLC on August 16th. Now, there's a special reason we won't be showing you the second character we were working on just yet. Right now, we're going to take you to the respective 5th, 4th and 3rd place Smash Ballot winners. We will announce the 2nd place winner in a few months, when they develop their character a bit. (Hint!) But now back to the subject at hand. Now, our 5th, 4th and 3rd place winners. Trailer (Kirby is walking through the Dream Land stage when King Dedede sneaks up behind him. The hammer drops just behind him, and Kirby is knocked to the ground. As Dedede raises his hammer once more, Kirby grabs an Assist Trophy. Nightmare spawns and covers the stage in darkness. When the darkness passes, Kirby and King Dedede see each other once more, but this time they're made of yarn! Next, a blue figure drops from Whispy Woods. It could only be...) '' '' (Dedede is taken aback, and Fluff turns into a Train and knocks him offstage.) Moveset: Neutral B - Star Shooter (Prince Fluff conjures up a star and charges it before shooting it forward. Chargeable.) Side B - Train (Prince Fluff turns into a train and chugs across the track. Changing direction will cause Prince Fluff to ravel back into his normal form) Up B - Rocket (Prince Fluff turns into a rocket and flies upward. Like R.O.B.'s recovery, Prince Fluff's rocket has a great engine capacity) Down B - Fire Engine (Prince Fluff turns into a firetruck and sprays the field with water like Mario's F.L.U.D.D. Chargeable) Final Smash - Tankbot (Prince Fluff hops into a yarn Tankbot, capable of running over opponents, flying with jets and shooting missiles) (Kirby and Prince Fluff high five as King Dedede is blown out of the stage. Suddenly, the grass behind them rustles and both turn to face it. Before they can react, a green lizard cuts through the two and knocks them to their respective sides) Moveset: Neutral B - Energy Ball (Sceptile summons up a ball of leaves and charges it. Releasing the B button will launch it forward. Chargeable.) Side B - Leaf Blade (Sceptile uses his grass blades and cuts sideways. Can be used three times in quick succession.) Up B - Leaf Storm (Sceptile casts a quick wave of leaves downward to propel himself up. Leaves cause damage to opponents below.) Down B - Quick Guard (Sceptile's Counter. An attack is blocked and countered.) Final Smash - Solar Beam (Sceptile turns into Mega Sceptile, and the sun comes out. Sceptile quickly uses a powerful Solar Beam and it causes massive damage.) (Sceptile cuts both Prince Fluff and Kirby to the side when he is suddenly hit by a Fire spell. A Pokemon box with the words "It's Super Effective!" pops up and knocks Sceptile off stage. Suddenly, a blue-haired, teenage girl descends from the sky.) '' '' Moveset: Neutral B - Spear Shot (Lana pulls out her spear and charges up an Ice spell. Contact freezes opponents. Chargeable.) Side B - Fire Tome (Lana casts a Fire Spell. Blazes after contact.) Up B - Wall Jump (Lana conjures a short barrier and jumps off of it. The glass barrier will fall below and shatter.) Down B - Barrier (Lana casts a barrier to break on contact with opponents. Will dissipate if avoided. Chargeable, a la Zelda's Phantom Slash.) Final Smash - Summoning Gate (Lana opens up a black hole that releases Dodongos and Gohmas, as well as Manhandla and finally Argorok. Each creature runs forward and damages opponents.) (Screen cuts to reveal the Smash Bros logo) Back to Conference Well, that's four of five. Now, it's time for the character that I believe you will all be excited for. We know you've been waiting to see them return. And now your wait is over. They have returned. Who has returned, you ask? Well, you're about to find out. Trailer (Mario and Luigi are battling on the Mushroom Kingdom U stage. Suddenly, Kamek comes by and changes it into an icy stage. As the battle continues, a CHING sound is heard in the distance. Mario and Luigi stop and ponder. The CHING gets louder as the newcomer approaches. Suddenly, two little Eskimos jump out onto the icy stage.) '' '' (Nana and Popo move to the middle of Mario and Luigi. As the Mario Bros approach, Ice Climbers use Blizzard to encase Mario and Luigi into ice. Both fly off the stage.) Moveset: Neutral B - Ice Shot (Nana and Popo knock small icebergs forward with their hammers.) Side B - Squall Hammer (Nana and Popo spin forward with their hammers.) Up B - Grappler (Popo uses a Grappling Hook and shoots at the edge of the stage (the hook will automatically seek the edge). While this happens, Nana seeks out Popo and the pair join hands. When the hook hits the edge, the two are pulled up.) (NEW) Down B - Blizzard (Nana moves to one side, Popo moves to the other. The two shoot out ice winds and encase nearby opponents into ice.) Final Smash - Iceberg (The duo high fives and an iceberg rises up. This time around, giant fish will swim around the bottom and eat nearby combatants besides Ice Climbers. The ice causes other combatants damage as well.) Back to Conference We know what you're thinking: "What about all the bugs? Are the Ice Climbers safe to download?" Well, the answer is yes. Since we signed with Nintendo, our first mission was to fix the problems with the beloved Ice Climbers. We fixed the bugs and tested them on all of our devices. No device crashed or lagged after the download. So, Nana and Popo are back in business. We would like to thank you for spending time with us this E3, and we'll see you soon to announce the 2nd place Smash Ballot winner! Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015